Confession Rehearsal
by Astridic
Summary: "Did you think I was for real? No way!" I still can't find the courage and words to tell you properly how I feel. Rimahiko.


****Title: ****Confession Rehearsal

****Summary:****"Did you think I was for real? No way!" I still can't find the courage and words to tell you properly how I feel. |RimaHiko|

"Sorry, I know this is sudden and all.. But I like you!" I looked up, meeting eyes with a feminine looking boy with long purple hair who was standing in front of me. He blinked his beautiful ochre eyes at me. My heart was beating too loud, Nagihiko could probably hear it.

And so ends my confession rehearsal. I started giggling.

"Did you think I was for real? No way!" Nagihiko turned his head to the side, he was just a little flushed, maybe he had a fever? We walked out of the school together.

"Was I cute? Did I make your heart beat?" I asked hopefully, walking backwards in front of my best friend to see his face, which seemed slightly flustered and annoyed. "Oh, c'mon. Why don't you lighten up a bit?"

Nagihiko finally spoke, raising his eyes from the ground to look at me. "Hold up. When are you gonna get serious and just confess to the guy that you like?" He sighed. "And that's mean, Rima-chan, for messing with me like that." A small smile made its way onto his face. "Oh, if it's okay, can we take the long way and make a stop on our way home?" I nod happily.  
"Sure! I need to get the latest edition of Gag Manga Daioh anyway."

****~|Later|~****

I sat on the edge of my bed, attempting to dry off my frizzy mess of hair.

"Tomorrow... I'll definitely tell the person I like that we're destined to be." I said to Kusukusu, who did her famous silly face in encouragement. "I hope you cheer me on, Nagi.." I mumbled, before I finished drying off my hair and going to bed.  
My dream was full of memories, of me practising everyday with Nagihiko to confess, practising in front of the mirror. But never confessing for real.

****~|The Next Morning|~****

I turned on the television while eating some toast with strawberry jam on it, just in time to see my fortune today.

"As for people born in February, you're super duper lucky!" I felt my heart race.

"Kusukusu.. Rima, since your fortune is good, maybe it'll be a success!"

"Pfft. Fortunes are stupid. I don't believe them." Despite saying that, I dash upstairs and sit at my dresser, taking out all of my makeup, turning myself into a "really real" girl; with dark brown eyeliner and mascara that makes the caramel colour in my eyes stand out, a pink permanent blush on my cheeks, and my lips shiny with lip gloss.

Noticing the time, I went downstairs to catch the train, my parents not caring what I did anymore. Today's the day! I smiled to myself.

****~|After School|~****

__Ding! Ding! Ding!__

Everyone in the class stood up, packing their things away, and got ready to leave. Nagihiko turned to the door, planning to wait outside for me.

"Wait, Nagihiko!" I said, desperately. He stopped, and turned towards me, just as the last of the students exited the classroom.

"Hey, I'm really cheering for you, Rima-chan." I shook my head, standing up, my chair squeaking as it scraped against the floor.

"Sorry, I know I have lied all this time, but I've liked you far too long to hide it." I blurted out, shaking. My eyes were closed tight, and I prepared for my heart to be broken. "And.. my love for you isn't fake." I took a step towards him. Nagihiko was silent. Please, Nagihiko, don't make me keep on going, with words I can't rehearse! "I like you, I really do! I really, really like you! More than a friend! Th- This isn't a rehearsal! This.. this confession is real this time! I like how you're so polite. And smart! And.. when other girls are around you.." I feel my face starting to flush as I babble on. "I get really, really annoyed! So.. please.. Believe me!"

I slowly open my eyes, and see him standing there with a huge grin on his face, saying, "I... Like you too." I froze, my heart beating loudly again. Surely, he can hear it. Trying to gain back some of my pride, I cross my arms and turn my head away.  
"Well then, if you want to go out with the great Rima Mashiro-sama, then you'll need to take me out for a parfait. Okay, Na-de-shi-ko?~"

****~|Author's Note: Okay. So. I know this isn't the Amushiko I promised. But I heard 'Confession Rehearsals' which Jubyphonic covered, and I had to write it. The Amushiko one is longer than this though. Sorry.****

****Oh, and this is really OOC, especially for Rima, sorry about that. But it's so cute!****

****This is a possible two-shot, because I'm going to write Nagi's POV if people like this.****

****And thank you to my beta, HopeWithinDarkness. Oh, I've also become a beta reader, so if anyone needs one, just message me!****

****Bye bye!|~****


End file.
